


Of Antichrists and their family

by Ashery24



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale and Crowley Were Both Raphael (Good Omens), Aziraphale too, Crowley is Good With Kids (Good Omens), F/M, Future Fic, Kid Fic, Trans Warlock Dowling, Warlock name is Asthoreth Francis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-04 01:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20261458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashery24/pseuds/Ashery24
Summary: Adam Young and Ashtoreth Francis (Formally know as Warlock Dowling) starts a family.





	1. Adopting

**Author's Note:**

> This will be short one shots of this family.

Adoption is difficult. Being two men and one of them trans makes it complicated.

But they don't give up and a couple of angelic miracles here, another pair of demoniacs over there and with Adam's persuasive voice of antichrist they manage to adopt.

  
They are three children that nobody wants because they are a lot of work but as soon as they see them Adam and Ashtoreth know that they are for them.

  
The oldest has red hair and honey brown eyes. They call him Anthony in honor of Crowley.  
The medium has heterochromia in the eyes (left brown, right blue) and beautiful hair between red and blond. They call him Raphael in honor of the angel that was once Crowley and Aziraphale.  
The little is a girl that has blue eyes and beautiful blonde curls. They call her Zira, in honor of Aziraphale.


	2. 5 years (Crowley's side)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crowley and the kids <3

Anthony is five years old and looks in amazement as Crowley fixes old Bentley manually ( he refuses to do it with a miracle) before turning to look at him with a complicit smile. Fifteen minutes later, two are traveling the road at the maximum speed permitible (Crowley refuses the possibility of an accident with the child in charge) while Anthony's eyes shine like stars.

Raphael is five years old and watched Crowley yell at the plants. Every time a plant shivers, Raphael giggles. And then his uncle Crowley smiles, affectionately, before making an encouraging gesture. Raphael shouts "Grow Better" with all the authority that a five-year-old can gather. It is adorable.

Zira is five years old when she receives her first astronomy book, children's version, from her uncle Crowley. The little girl reads it at an amazing speed at her age before running to Crowley and asking him, excited, if he can show her where all those pretty stars are. That night the two stargazing until Zira falls asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I throw these poor children into the world without thinking about their personalities, so this and the subsequent chapter will be to lay some groundwork.


	3. 5 years (Aziraphale's side)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And turn of Aziraphale and the kids

Anthony is five years old and knows how to use technology as the best. Watch memes on the internet (with parental controls on) and play video games suitable for his age with his uncle Aziraphale. Anthony always wins, even with his eyes closed (Yes, they had tried and Anthony had won by focusing on the sounds)

Raphael is five years old and is the fastest in his class in reading. It is, in fact, the child that is faster than any of them has ever known. And that's saying a lot coming from Aziraphale. Raphael loves books of all kinds, although he has a weakness for those of plants, and uncle and nephew read everything they can together.

Zira is five years old and sings like an angel. Literally, says Aziraphale, who has heard the angelic choirs. The little girl already knows how to handle at least 5 instruments quite decently and she is pure music and happiness.


End file.
